Your Gaze
by Yorucchi
Summary: Sikap Rei berubah semenjak kedatangan si Kagamine Len. Apalagi, dengan Len yang sering memberi Rin 'glare'. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rin? summarysuck. ReiRinLen. RinLen in the end. RnR pwease?


**Your Gaze**

by **Emo Pierrot**

* * *

><p>Fic multiple desu x3.. ga panjang2 kok, cuma 3-5 chappy desu...(yah setidaknya itu yang saya rencanakan.)<p>

**Disclaimer** sampe lebaran pisang emo gak bakal punya vocaloid OTL

**Warning** OOC, OOT, gaje, typo(s), etc...

Chappy 1 ini semuanya **Rin POV**... dichapter berikut baru Len, Rei, dll mendapat POV xD

Teehee~ happy read~

* * *

><p><em>The First Gaze<em>

* * *

><p>Pelajaran fisika itu membosankan. Sangat membosankan, bahkan sampai membuatku tidak mengerti. Kenalkan, aku Kagami Rin, seorang siswi <em>Crypton Academy <em>kelas 9. Hidupku menyenangkan, apalagi dengan adanya Kagene Rei, seorang cowok yang sekarang menjadi pacarku selama 6 bulan, meskipun kami berbeda kelas, aku 9A dan ia 9B.

"Rin-chan?"

"Eh? Rei-kun? A-ah gomen, gomen..." kataku meminta maaf kepada Rei. Tunggu, kok dia berani masuk ke kelasku di pelajaran-menuju-neraka milik Megurine-sensei?

"Haduh, aku kan sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, jam istirahat sudah berbunyi, lho... Ke kantin, 'yuk?" jelas Rei.

"E-eh iya..." kataku mengangguk. Pantas ia berani jalan-jalan begitu.

.

.

"Rin-chan mau beli apa?" tawar Rei.

"Errr... Jus jeruk deh~" jawabku. Seperti biasa Rei mentraktirku, meskipun aku biasanya menolak, tapi kali ini biarlah.

SING!

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seseorang memberikan _glare_ kepadaku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan...

Tebak apa?

Aku bertemu 'dia'.

Kagamine Len. Yang kulihat sedang bersandar didekat pohon beringin(?) sedang memandangku. Entah karena alasan yang jelas, setiap kali aku merasa ada yang menatapku, yang kutemukan adalah Kagamine-kun.

Kagamine Len, siswa pindahan dari _Evergreen Academy_, yang masuk ke kelasku seminggu yang lalu.

_'Aku Kagamine Len.'_

Hanya saat perkenalan itu ia membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara. Aku pernah mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi bukannya menjawab, ia malah menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku yang merasa risih hanya meninggalkannya. Apa ini balasannya?

Semenjak itu, Kagamine-kun terus menatapku, tetapi...

.

Entah kenapa aku merasa aman jika ia menatapku. . .

.

Ahh! Rin, kau 'kan sudah punya Rei_, _lupakan Kagamine-kun!

Secara fisik ia mirip seperti Rei, hanya berbeda rambut dan mata. Rei memiliki mata emas yang indah, serta rambut hitam pekat yang mengkilat. Sementara Len, ia memiliki rambut _honey blonde_ yang mencolok, serta mata biru _azure_ yang dalam. Persamaan mereka? Tentu tubuh yang terkesan 'shota' itu dan _ponytail_ kecil dibelakang kepala mereka. Bahkan sikap mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda, Rei yang bersikap agak dingin kepada orang lain(kecuali aku tentunya~), dan Len yang menjauh dari orang lain, kemungkinan ia tidak mempunyai teman.

Semenjak kedatangan Kagamine jugalah yang merubah sikap Rei belakangan ini. Semenjak ia masuk, Rei menjadi lebih dingin kepada semua orang, meskipun ia terlihat biasa saja, aku melihat kesan takut, khawatir, dan pasrah dari kata-kata yang ia keluarkan. Rei-kun kenapa ya? aku ingin menanyakannya, tetapi aku tidak berani.

"Rinny~ Ini jusmu..." kata Rei tersenyum.

"Arigatou Rei-kun~" aku langsung meminum jus yang diberikan Rei-kun kepadaku. Aku sedikit ragu untuk meminumnya, karena aku masih merasakan tatapan tajam milik Kagamine-kun.

"Oh, iya... Maaf ya Rin, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku ada latihan basket untuk pertandingan 2 minggu lagi.."

"Ahh, nggak' papa kok, Rei-kun~" balasku.

"Gomen~"

TENG! TENG!

Ahh, sudah bel.

"Jaa nee Rin-chan.." kata Rei.

"Jaa, Rei-kun..." balasku. Ia sudah tidak mengantarku kekelas lagi seperti dulu. Rei-kun memang berubah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ow, RINNNYYYYY~" teriak seseorang sembari menabrakku.

"A-aw, Miku!" kataku kepada Hatsune Miku, sahabatku. Bel pulang telah berbunyi, bel yang bagaikan bunyi lonceng gereja ditelingaku. Ahh... klise.

Aku dan Miku tidak sekelas. Miku memiliki rambut toska selutut yang ia kuncir menjadi dua. Menurutku Miku memang terlihat manis. Miku juga sudah mempunyai pacar, Shion Kaito, ketua kelasku yang agak (baca: sangat) lemot, tetapi bisa mendapat nilai diantara 85-100 ditiap pelajaran. Bahkan Shion-san sendiri adalah seorang pecinta es krim yang sudah membuat grup di _Facebook_, 'I LUPH U MAI AISU!~'.

Miku melihat Shion-san darimananya ya?

"Nee, Rinny, pulang bareng yuk~ Kaito ada latihan basket, Kagene-kun juga 'kan?" tanya Miku.

"Iya... ayo aj~" jawabku. Jarak rumahku dengan Miku memang dekat, rumah Miku ada di seberang jalan rumahku. Sangat dekat bukan?

Hening menyelimuti kami, meskipun aku masih merasa ditatap sesorang. Aku hanya berjalan disamping Miku, yang sedang menggumamkan lagu Leia.

Sampai Miku membuat topik pembicaraan,

"Nee, Rinny, sudah tau gosip yang beredar belum?"

"Gosip apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Katanya Kagamine Len, cowok baru itu menyukaimu loo~"

.

.

"...apa?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Maaph chap 1 pendek T^T... gomen gomen.. tapi setidaknya, boleh minta reviewnya? owo)b<p>

(P.S= saia bingung genre 2 nya ap , ad saran?)


End file.
